Teenage Daughters
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: One-Shot Song Fic to Teenage Daughters by Martina McBride. "When are you going to trust me, mom?"


**One shot song fic to Martina McBride's Teenage Daughters, with a bit of an SVU twist. Enjoy.**

* * *

_My baby's growin' up  
She thinks she's fallin' all in love and that I hate her  
At seventeen, she's just like me when I was seventeen  
So I don't blame her_

She slammed the door so hard the house shook. "Jo!" Olivia called up the stairs. She walked up and knocked on the door. "Jo, open the door," she said after trying to turn the knob only to find out that it was locked. After several moments of silence, with no effort to open the door she took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Joie Nicolette Cassidy, open this damn door now or so help me God I will kick it down," she said sternly.

Just seconds later the door flew open. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me, young lady, I am your mother and you will treat me with respect."

Joie rolled her eyes. "Fine, what can I do for you mother?"

"You can get rid of your attitude. I know you're mad that you can't go to that party, but I'm only trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what mom?"

"You're seventeen; you are not going to a college party."

"He's my boyfriend mom! Nothing is going to happen."

"Do you know how many times I've heard that over my career? You go to that party and you get drunk, someone slips something in your drink, maybe even your boyfriend, the next thing you know you're waking up with bruises all over your body, naked in some bed," she felt the tears in her eyes at the thought of her daughter being raped. She shook her head. "I won't let that happen to you Joie. As long as I can protect you from knowing that pain, I will."

"I love him, mom, and he loves me. He would never do that."

"Baby girl, you're so young. I wish I could tell you that you were right, that him loving you was enough. Enough to ensure that he wouldn't do that, but it isn't. Sometimes the ones who love us the most are the ones that hurt us the most. And if it wasn't him, who's to say that it wouldn't be one of his frat buddies? I can't tell you how many pretty young girls, just like you, go to frat parties and get raped."

Joie felt tears sting her eyes. "When are you going to trust me, mom?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, sweetie. I do trust you. It's them that I don't trust. I don't ever want you to experience the emotional and physical pain that comes with surviving a rape, if I can spare you that pain; even you hate me, or think I hate you, baby it's worth it." Olivia opened her arms and Joie walked into them. She wrapped her arms tight around her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"You know you're just like me when I was your age?"

"Yeah, and did your mom make your life a living hell too?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, but baby, this isn't hell, trust me. Try growing up with grandma. You think I'm bad? When I was sixteen I started dating a twenty one year old college student, one of her students. We were going to get married. Grandma found out and came after me with a broken vodka bottle," she whispered gently, gently running her hand through her daughter's hair.

Joie looked up at her mother. "She really did that?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She took a deep breath. "I promised myself, when I was your age, the rest of my adult life, that I would never be the mother that grandma was to me. I know she did her best, but it took me a long time to realize that. That she wasn't just a drunk woman with a broken spirit. She was smart, and beautiful, talented. Just like her granddaughter."

Joie hugged her mother tight. "I don't hate you mom. I really don't, I love you."

Olivia smiled. "I love you, too, Joie bug."

Joie rolled her eyes. "That is so embarrassing."

"That's been my nickname for you since you were born. Always will be."

"Just not in front of my friends, okay?"

Olivia chuckled. "Okay." Olivia heard the front door close and she smiled. "Daddy's home," she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Come on."

The two walked down the stairs and Brian smiled at them. "There's my two favorite girls," he said walking over to them, hugging his daughter and kissing the top of her head. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hi Daddy," she smiled. He let her go then walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a gentle moan. Joie cleared her throat. "I'm still here."

Olivia broke the kiss and chuckled. "Sorry, sweetie." She felt Brian move behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him. "I haven't gotten dinner started yet, Bri, but if you let me out of these big strong arms I'll get started on whipping something together."

He placed a chaste kiss on her pulse point and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, mom, dad, can I go out with Jill and Ana? Just for shopping and dinner, and then stay over Jill's house? Jill just texted to ask me."

Olivia looked at Brian. "I'm fine with it."

Brian looked at Joie. "I'm guessing this means that you need money?"

Joie smiled. "Please Daddy?" she asked, batting her chocolate brown eyes.

Olivia smirked and looked at her husband. Brian reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing Joie a hundred dollars. "Here you go. Have fun."

Joie took the money. "Can I take Mom's mustang?"

Brian looked at Olivia who took a deep breath, going to get her keys and handing them to her. "Just shopping, dinner, and Jill's house, understood?"

She squealed and took her mother's keys and hugged both her parents. "Thanks mom, thanks dad!" She ran up the stairs to her room, packing a bag for the night.

Olivia watched her and looked back at Brian. "So, we have the house to ourselves for the night. Romantic dinner for two and a bubble bath?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brian slipped his arms around her waist. "Hmm, I think that sounds just about perfect," he whispered. He kissed her again, this time with more passion than before. She pressed her body closer to his and let out a gentle moan. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I missed you today."

Olivia smiled and ran her hands over his chest. "I missed you, too." She kissed him again quickly. "You go get comfortable, I'll whip us up some dinner."

He smiled. "Sounds good," he whispered. He kissed her again and pulled her close, gripping her ass.

Joie came downstairs. "Ugh, guys, seriously, get a room!"

Olivia broke the kiss. "We're just kissing, Joie."

"And dad has a palm full of your ass. Just, wait til I leave to screw each other, huh? For my sake?"

Brian let his hand fall. "That was the plan."

"Oh, dad! GROSS!" She squealed. "I'm going to Jill's. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Hey, Joie-bug, I love you."

"Love you too Mom, Dad." She walked out the door.

Almost instantly after the door closed, Brian's lips were on Olivia's neck, nipping softly at the skin. She gasped and let out a breathless moan. She tilted her head and she bit her bottom lip. "Oh, baby," she whispered.

He smirked. "I'm going to go get changed."

She looked at him. "Tease," she smirked and kissed him, biting on his bottom lip. "I'll start dinner, then I'll be up to change into something a little… sexier," she winked.

Brian smirked and walked upstairs. She looked in the fridge and pulled out the lemonade she'd made earlier, the watermelon, arugula, and the asparagus. She took out the steaks and seared them off, blanched the asparagus and balled the melon. She sprinkled some nuts on the arugula and put some watermelon on it, drizzling it with balsamic vinegar. She served everything up so it was ready to go. Olivia walked upstairs and smirked at Brian who was standing shirtless in their room. "Hey there, sexy."

He looked at her. "Hey yourself."

"I'm gonna get changed, dinner's ready." She smiled and took a red dress from the closet, going into the bathroom to change. She slipped the tight red dress on, admiring how it hugged her body in the mirror. She smiled and walked out, slipping into a pair of nude heels. She saw Brian in jeans, and a button down shirt.

He looked over at her, air escaping his lungs. "My God, Liv. You look…"

She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him softly. "Mama's still got it, huh?" She chuckled. "Come on, let's eat. I've prepared a dinner full of aphrodisiacs for us to enjoy."

They enjoyed their dinner and once it was cleaned up they made their way to the bedroom. They made passionate love for most of the night. Just as they fell asleep Olivia's phone rang. She groaned and felt on the nightstand for it. "Cassidy," she mumbled. She shot up. "Where?" She took a deep breath. "We'll be right there." She hung up and shook Brian. "Bri." She felt him stir. "Baby we need to get out to Long Island."

"What happened?"

"Our daughter was picked up for drunk driving in Bay Shore."

"What the hell is she doing in Bay Shore?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell would like to know." Olivia got up and threw on clothes, angrier at her daughter than she had ever been to her recollection. She took a few deep breaths.

"Liv, you okay?"

"No, if I don't breathe she'll never see the light of day again; I'll ground her to the house for the rest of her life."

He was now dressed as well, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe, it'll be okay."

Olivia rolled her neck. "Yeah. Bri, what happened? We used to be the cool ones, we used to be all she needed. We were the ones breaking the rules, now she's gallivanting around the state with her girlfriends getting arrested for drunk driving. She could have killed someone. She could have killed herself."

"Let's go get her, bring her home. We'll talk to her in the morning when the hangover is bad."

Olivia chuckled. "You're evil."

"She'll never drink again."

"I want her license. She isn't driving for a year. I don't care if she hates me. She needs to learn responsibility."

Brian nodded. "Agreed."

They headed out to the car, driving out to Bay Shore. When they got to the police department they walked up to the desk Sergeant. "We're looking for Joie Cassidy."

He nodded and pointed to the holding cell where their daughter sat disheveled and sickly looking. "How much," Brian asked.

"DAT, she told us who you were."

Olivia nodded. "Fine, let's get her home." She said to Brian when the officer took her out of the holding cell. "Come on, Joie."

"You're not mad?"

"You bet your ass I'm mad. I'm mad as hell, what were you thinking? Drunk driving? Joie," she spoke, disappointment dripping from her voice.

"Mom, I didn't—"

"Don't," she scolded. "Don't you dare. You are seventeen, young lady. You need to start taking responsibility for your actions. I'm going to ask you this once, and so help me God, Joie, if you lie to me because I will, believe me, find out. Did you go to that Kappa Delta Rho party?"

Joie looked into her mother's eyes then down at her feet. "Only for a little bit."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Come on, we're going home." She said harshly, walking out in front of her husband and daughter, anger coursing through her veins. They got in the car and Olivia kept her mouth shut until they got home. "I want your driver's license, and I want it now."

"Mom—"

"Don't mom me. Now, Joie." Olivia put her hand out, and Joie dug in her purse giving her mother her license. Olivia walked into the kitchen and cut her daughter's license in half.

"What are you doing!?"

"You're not getting behind the wheel of a car until you learn to be responsible, and until I can trust you again. You could have killed someone tonight, Joie. You could have died. You could have been raped and—" she stopped and gripped the counter. "Go to bed."

"Mom I'm—"

"Go. To bed. Now."

Joie looked at her mother, tears in her eyes. She walked upstairs and into her room. Olivia felt Brian's arms around her, her chest was still heaving in anger. "Breathe, baby," he whispered.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I forbid her from going to that party. She went behind my back and deliberately disobeyed me. She could have been raped, Brian. What if she was and she doesn't remember now, but she remembers later?"

"You can't think like that."

"Can't I? It happened to me, Brian. Lewis raped me, and he had me so drunk, so drugged up I didn't remember it for months, almost a year later; after his trial. If that happened to my baby," she heard the sob escape her throat and she turned in Brian's arms, sobbing into his chest.

He held her tight and rubbed her back. "I know," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go to bed, get some sleep."

Olivia nodded and they walked upstairs into the bedroom. She curled up next to him. They fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning before Brian. She slipped out of bed and made her daughter some dry toast and got her a glass of water and midol. She walked into her daughter's room and sat next to her, stroking her hair.

"Ow," Joie murmured. "Mom, please, it hurts," she cried.

Olivia. "I know baby," she whispered.

"Stop yelling."

"I'm not, you have a hangover."

"My whole body hurts. Everything."

"Sit up, come on." Joie reluctantly did so. Olivia handed her the midol and water. "Take it, it'll help."

Joie nodded and took the medicine, looking at her mother. "How mad are you?"

"A lot less mad than I was last night," she said gently. "Joie, why did you go to that party?"

"I wanted to see Cody."

"Joie you could have been raped,"

Joie's eyes fell to the bed, looking away from her mother, her lip quivering. "I wasn't raped."

Olivia felt a knife in her heart. "Why don't I believe you?"

Joie felt the tears slip down her eyes. "I don't think I was, but I hurt… down there. It's hurts so bad, like someone ripped me in half. I don't remember…" She started to sob, falling into her mother's arms.

Olivia felt the tears in her own eyes. "Come on, baby, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Mom, no," she begged quickly.

"Baby girl, you have to, at least be seen by the doctor, make sure you're okay, get medication for any possible STD's, to prevent pregnancy."

Joie sobbed. "Do I have to report?"

"I won't make you, but you should have a kit done, just in case. In case you change your mind later."

She nodded. "Can Daddy come with us? I think I'm going to need both of you there."

Olivia forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'll go get him and get dressed. You sit tight." She kissed her daughter's head and walked into the bedroom, a sob escaping her lips, which woke Brian up.

He ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "What is it baby? Are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head. "Joie," she managed to choke out.

"What is it?"

"She was raped," she cried. Her heart was broken. Was this chain ever going to be broken? Her mother, her, her daughter, three generations of women, all of whom were violated, something stolen from them.

"She told you."

"She can't remember, Bri. But she's sore…" She shook her head. "We need to get her to a hospital, get a kit done, in case she decides to report it later. She wants us both there." She cried and tried to calm herself down. "I can't, be this upset right now. I need to be strong for her, but my heart hurts so bad; I just wanted to protect her from this pain."

"Liv, baby, this is not your fault."

"I never should have let her out last night," she shook her head.

"Baby, stop this, you know this is not your fault. Don't beat yourself up, all we can do is be there for her. She needs us now, she needs her mother to hold her up."

Olivia nodded. "Come on."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. **


End file.
